Destiny
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Kakashi marcho junto a Sasuke, siguiendo los pasos de Orochimaru. ahora, un año despues, Iruka recibe una carta de Kakashi. En el encuentro, uno de los dos perecera, pero a Iruka poco le importa morir a manos de la persona que ama. UA, lemon y slash


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes usados aquí, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sinceramente, no hago esto con fines de lucro…solo para que locas del yaoi como yo, lo lean y disfruten. n.n

_Destiny_

Por Core BloodDrinker 23/04/07

"No quedan días de verano,

el viento se los llevo.

Un cielo de nubes negras,

Cubría el último adiós.

Si fue sentir de repente tu ausencia,

como un eclipse de sol."

El calido viento atravesaba entre los árboles, las hojas danzaban hasta caer al suelo, marcando el ritmo del último día de verano. Un año se había cumplido desde su partida y ya nada era igual, desde aquel día, ya nada era igual.

"Iruka-Sensei… ¿se siente bien?" Una voz lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos

"¡Oh!...Naruto, perdón…creo que me quede dormido" Mintió. Hacia una hora que la clase había concluido y él se había quedado allí, rememorando los hechos del pasado.

"Es que como tardaba, vine a buscarlo…Konohamaru… me contó sobre la clase de hoy" Dijo con cierta pena el ex discípulo de Iruka, sabia muy bien lo que el sensei sentía al hablar de los incidentes de hace un año

"Es un niño muy curioso y le gusta aprender para volverse mas fuerte" Le sonrió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio

"Lo vine a buscar, ya sabe, hoy se cumple un año desde la…" A Naruto aun le costaba bastante decir esas palabras, por que una de sus personas queridas, había muerto a manos de la persona que amaba

"Ya lo se, pero no te pongas mal" Rodeo los hombros de Naruto "Ella murió a manos de la persona amada y en su rostro no había temor, era una gran kunoichi" Trato de animarle

"Pero es difícil…pensar que Sakura ya no esta" Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos "Y es mas difícil aceptar… que él la mato" Las lagrimas cayeron con mas fuerzas, trato de detenerlas con sus manos, pero estas solo siguieron cayendo

"No hay nada que pudieses haber hecho, el destino de una persona esta determinado desde el día de su nacimiento…"

"No… yo no aceptare eso" Se limpio las lagrimas "Yo construiré mi propio destino y pretendo que él este en el" Dijo con determinación

"¡Naruto!" Rock Lee apareció por unos de los recodos del pasillo "Ya es hora, te estamos esperando"

"Cejotas"

"¬¬… ¿A quien le dices cejotas?"

"Vayan chicos, los alcanzo dentro de unos minutos" Les dijo Iruka

"No se tarde mucho" Le dijo Naruto y salio corriendo de allí…seguido por Rock Lee. Iruka aun estaba sorprendido por la respuesta madura que Naruto le había dado, ojala él pudiese tener la misma determinación. Se acerco a unos de los ventanales que daba al patio exterior. Los últimos pétalos de flor caían de los sakura, el último día de verano…como aquella vez. "Estupido, otra vez pensando en eso" Se tomo la frente con la mano, era demasiado difícil no recordar ese día. Ese dolor que aun le atravesaba el pecho, como un hierro candente, estaba presente aun desde ese día cuando le dijo que se iría, que se sumaria al bando de Orochimaru. El viento soplaba igual que ese día, el clima calido había sido el mismo…pero un frío se había apoderado de él. El día que Kakashi le dijo que se iría con Orochimaru, fue el día que Iruka murió…paso a ser una especie de zombi, solo movido por su deber para con la aldea. Y ahora, después de un año, le llegaba una carta. Metió una mano dentro de unos de los bolsillos de su cazadora verde y saco un pequeño pergamino. Lo desplegó con cuidado y volvió a leer el mensaje. Esa letra prolija solo podría pertenecer a una sola persona, siete bien dibujadas palabras; calculadas y hasta un poco frías; pero solo el sabia el significado oculto y solo él sabia lo que significaban: '_Bajo el árbol, a la media noche'. _Iruka volvió a enrollar el pergamino, solo una persona podría citarlo bajo un árbol y ese era Kakashi. Apretó con fuerza el rollo en su mano, parecía cruel la actitud del jounin, y hasta un poco irónica, pues bajo ese árbol se habían conocido hacia ya muchos años…y bajo ese árbol se habían despedido.

Las hojas amarillas cayeron danzantes desde las copas de los árboles, parecían marcar con crueldad el triste momento. Ya solo quedaban cinco personas frente la tumba de Sakura Haruno, el servicio había terminado veinte minutos atrás y se había recordado a todos los caídos frente al ataque sorpresa de Orochimaru, el mismo día que Sasuke había decidido marchar tras los pasos del maligno sannin. Luego de la culminación del segundo examen de las pruebas chuunin, se había llevado acabo el ataque, donde el Uchiha había sido la pieza clave de todo. Iruka miro a Naruto, él cual en todo el servicio no había llorado ni una sola vez. Desplazo sus ojos hacia Hinata, que observaba al rubio con una preocupación creciente. La kunoichi de ojos claros se había dado por vencida con todo lo referido a ganarse el amor de Naruto, al ver que este estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero no podría dejar de preocuparse nunca por su amigo, que en esos momentos sufría mas que ninguno. Los ojos del profesor se desplazaron a la pareja que se mantenía junta en el otro extremo. Rock Lee aun lloraba quedamente, por que no solo le afectaba la muerte de Sakura, si no, la de su propio sensei. A su lado, Gaara mantenía apretada con fuerza la mano del chico. Era increíble, aun después de unos cuantos meses, ver a esos dos juntos. Desde el ataque, todas las aldeas habían decidido mantenerse juntas y en continuo contacto, para poder derrotar a Orochimaru y por eso no era raro ver a gente de la aldea de la arena dando vueltas por ahí. Desde que Rock Lee había quedado destruido por la muerte de la chica que amaba y el hombre que había sido como un padre para él, el pelirrojo se había mantenido a su lado. Iruka sonrió con disimulo, casi con envidia…por que él había contado con el consuelo de alguien, a través del duro momento que le toco pasar, mientras que él mismo…había tenido que lamer sus propias heridas, igual que Naruto. De a poco, uno a uno se fueron retirando. Naruto se quedo un rato mas, aun miraba hacia el suelo con expresión vacía.

"Iruka…" Le llamo Naruto, este lo miro un tanto sorprendido ante el trato personal del chico… ¿Dónde había quedado el sensei respetuoso y hasta casi cariñoso, que siempre precedía al Iruka? "Trata de no morir hoy, creo que…ya no soportaría otro muerte" Pronuncio antes de marcharse, sin mirar atrás. Iruka, sorprendido, no atino a decirle nada. Ni siquiera, de cómo se había enterado.

"No quedan días de verano, para pedirte perdón.

Para borrar del pasado, el daño que te hice yo.

Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas,

por que te miro a los ojos, y no me sale la voz.

Si pienso en ti, siento que esta vida no es justa.

Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya."

A cada paso que daba, aumentaba su nerviosismo. El crujido de las hojas reverberaba en el bosque, mientras que en sus misteriosas penumbras se escuchaba el ulular de un búho. Los tenues rayos de la luna se filtraron por las copas de los altos árboles e iluminaron el rostro del hombre, que caminaba con determinación. Iruka apresuro el paso. Desde el momento que recibió la carta, supo que moriría allí. Tenia bien en claro que no superaba el poder de Kakashi.

El gran árbol se alzaba imponente ante él, uno de los más viejos de la aldea, casi venerado por todos.

"Pensé que no vendrías"

"No te ocultes entre las sombras" Le pidió Iruka. Kakashi se dejo caer desde la rama en la que estaba sentado y unos pocos metros lo separaban de Iruka "Vistes igual" Le dijo algo sorprendido, es que Kakashi estaba vestido igual y aun llevaba la bandana que identificaba a la aldea sobre su frente

"Costumbre" Le dijo sin darle importancia, mientras se acercaba a él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Su rostro era como una mascara, difícil era interpretar sus emociones, tan inexpresiva y falsa como siempre. Iruka se puso en pose defensiva, al ver acercarse al jounin "Es en vano" Le advirtió Kakashi

"Si me has citado aquí, es para esto" Le dijo mientras extraía sus kunai

"Iruka, no seas ingenuo…nunca podrías derrotarme" Le aclaro la verdad

"Has traicionado a la aldea, aun llevas la insignia…como burlándote. Es mi deber como ninja, exterminarte… aunque acabe con mi vida. Es mi obligación" Le dijo decidido. Pudo ver la sonrisa del rostro de Kakashi, aunque la mitad de este permanecía cubierto, una sonrisa irónica.

"Si así lo quieres" Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo 'Si no queda otra'. Pero Iruka no duro mucho defendiéndose, los ataques del jounin eran muy rápidos y lo más humillante, era que solo usaba sus extremidades para atacarlo, ningún jutsu había hecho falta. Iruka cayó de espaldas al piso, su bandana se desato y cayó a un costado. Su respiración era entrecortada y estaba demasiado agotado para reaccionar cuando vio que Kakashi se le acercaba. "Yo te lo advertí, pero siempre eres tan testarudo…me haces acordar a Naruto" Dijo con sinceridad y una desusada simpatía. Tomo uno de los kunai que yacían a los pies del vencido Iruka y se agacho a su lado

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Le pregunto, clavándole los ojos

"Quería ver si todo seguía igual" Le contesto, mientras jugaba con el kunai

"Querías ver si todo estaba igual…" Repitió con lentitud "…Maldito bastardo" Lo tomo del cuello de su cazadora y sus narices quedaron a dos palmos de distancia "Como te atreves, después de haber huido con esa asquerosa serpiente, después de haber traicionado a los tuyos…después de haber matado a Gai" Escupió las palabras, llenas de ira

"Si no hubiese peleado contra él, hubiese sido menospreciarlo" Dijo serio

"¿Menospreciarlo?, eres un maldito hipócrita…un traidor y asesino"

"Asesino…mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre antes de irme con Orochimaru" Sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda expresión y estaban fijos en los de Iruka "Estar del lado de la aldea o de Orochimaru, es lo mismo…siempre hay que asesinar a alguien"

"Como te atreves" Las manos de Iruka se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Kakashi "Por que te empecinas en hacer esto… ¿Es por Sasuke?" El rostro de Kakashi siguió con la misma expresión "¡¡Contéstame, maldición!!" Le grito, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a rodar por sus sienes. Sus brazos cansados cayeron a ambos costados de su cuerpo, fatigado de luchar…agotado de vivir "Matame" el murmullo salio de sus labios "Matame ya" Dijo con más fuerza, tomo la mano con la que Kakashi sostenía su propio kunai y la acerco a su cuello "Acaba con esto…¡¡¡POR ESTO HAS VENIDO, ¿VERDAD?, PUES HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!" Le grito furioso, fuera de si. Kakashi retiro la mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Iruka trato de levantarse y Kakashi lo volvió a empujar al piso. Sus manos quedaron sobre sus hombros, aunque ya no hacia falta, por que Iruka había dejado de resistirse. "Te fuiste, no te importa nada…no te importo que Naruto aun te necesitara, no te importo que la aldea necesitara de tu fuerza…no te importo que yo te necesitara" Volteo el rostro y su mejilla toco el frío forraje, su vista se perdió en la oscuridad "Morí hace un año, lo único que queda de mi, es esta carcasa vacía que solía albergar a mi alma. Ese día tu traición mato a mi alma, por eso te pido que me mates…para acabar con esta pantomima. Se que nunca llegaras a comprenderlo, pero ya no me interesa vivir si no estas conmigo"

"Lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero es mi destino y es algo que no puedo cambiar, ni tu puedes cambiar el tuyo. Es algo que deberías comprender, por tu propio bien" El tono angustioso en la voz de Kakashi, hizo que Iruka lo mirara. Había tristeza en su mirada y era la primera vez que Iruka veía algo así en los ojos del jounin. Las manos del sensei se acercaron hasta el rostro del jounin y con lentitud, descubrió la parte de su rostro que siempre permanecía oculta a los ojos de los demás. Kakashi siguió quieto bajo la inspección. Iruka paso un dedo por la cicatriz que cruzaba desde el medio de su mejilla hasta el mentón, prueba de la lucha con Gai. Apoyo su mano en la mejilla y Kakashi inclino la cabeza en busca de una caricia, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la que estaba tiernamente sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante ese contacto con otro ser humano, calido. Sobre todo, viniendo de esa persona…de la cual le había costado despedirse, a la que no le había dicho la verdad de su partida y lo había hecho sufrir. Esa persona, con inmensa ternura y amabilidad lo había aceptado, cuando todo el mundo lo había rechazado…a esa persona, a la cual nunca le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos. Iruka irguió la cabeza hasta que su rostro quedo cerca del de Kakashi, apoyó sus labios sobre los otros. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kakashi, para acercarlo más. Mientras que este, le tomaba con una mano la nuca y con la otra le soltaba el cabello; que cayó sobre los hombros del chuunin; para luego dirigirse a su cuello. Iruka ladeo la cabeza e incentivado por el otro, separo sus labios para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de Kakashi. Con una ternura inusual en el jounin, acaricio la otra lengua, incitándola a que le respondiera e Iruka no tardo en entender el mensaje. Se apretó mas contra Kakashi y el beso poco a poco, fue tomando un cariz casi salvaje, desesperado. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y los suaves gemidos de Iruka morían en la boca de Kakashi. Ambos cayeron al piso, los labios de Kakashi se deslizaron hasta el cuello de Iruka, mientras que este respiraba entre jadeos. "Esto me pertenece" Murmuro Kakashi al oído del otro, mientras observaba la marca morada que acaba de dejar sobre el cuello del profesor. Iruka ladeo la cabeza hasta que su mejilla toco la del otro y se froto contra esta. Volvieron a besarse, con más ansias que antes. Ante la protesta de Iruka, Kakashi se incorporo, quedando otra vez a horcajadas y con una velocidad digna de un ninja, se desvistió, quedando solo con los pantalones. Aunque después de reflexionar durante dos segundos, se dio cuanta que era mejor desvestirse por completo. Así que se paro y comenzó a sacarse lo que restaba. Tendió una mano a un atónito y extasiado Iruka; que al ver por completo la perfecta y hermosa desnudez de ese cuerpo, con sus numerosas cicatrices, había quedado maravillado. Tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y se incorporo. Kakashi lo ayudo a desvestirse y cada parte descubierta del cuerpo de Iruka, era cubierta de besos. El frío hizo estremecer el desnudo cuerpo de chuunin, Kakashi lo abrazo. Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron y poco a poco, ambos perdieron el frío. Volvieron a tenderse en el suelo y Kakashi cubrió el cuerpo de Iruka con el suyo, mientras que sus labios se apoderaban de los de él. Mientras que la boca de Kakashi se encargaba de los expectantes labios del profesor, su mano bajo con lentitud por el pecho de este, pasando por el chato vientre hasta llegar al duro miembro, que hacia segundos se apretaba punzante contra su propia excitación. Lo tomo con su mano, con suavidad, haciendo que de los aprisionados labios de Iruka, saliese un entrecortado jadeo. Su boca fue descendiendo sobre el pecho de Iruka, su lengua lamió con atormentadora lentitud ambos pezones, para seguir camino. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus flancos, siguiendo el recorrido de su boca.

"Ka…Kakashi" Gimió al sentir la respiración del otro sobre su miembro. Kakashi observo como se alzaba ante él y la tentación pudo mas, paso su lengua por toda su longitud y con sus manos tomo las nalgas del shinobi, al mismo tiempo que introducía todo el miembro en su boca de una sola vez. Iruka elevo las caderas involuntariamente, mientras que sus manos tomaban los plateados cabellos del otro. Incentivado por los gemidos de Iruka; que no llegaban a salir de su boca y morían como un ronroneo en su garganta; Kakashi aumento la velocidad, succionado con más fuerza. Sin previo aviso, la boca abandono su tarea, dejándola a medias. Se arrastró por el cuerpo de Iruka, frotando deliberadamente su miembro contra el de él y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios, de esos dulces labios. Un dedo del jounin se introdujo entre las nalgas de Iruka y ante la sorpresa de este, el dedo penetro en su interior. "Nnn…" El cuerpo del profesor se arqueo contra el otro, al sentir una nueva sensación creciendo en él. Un dedo más se sumo al otro. Iruka, llevado por el desenfrenado deseo que sintió, tomo el labio inferior de Kakashi con sus dientes y tironeo de este, para luego introducir su lengua dentro de esa cavidad que se le antojaba a hogar. Por que ahí es donde debía estar, entre los brazos de Kakashi, por siempre…él era su hogar y sin él, era nada. Kakashi metió un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverse en el interior del otro, deleitándose con los entrecortados jadeos de Iruka, que eran música para sus oídos. Respondió con ferocidad y lujuria al beso del chuunin, mientras se retiraba del interior de este y con ternura separaba sus rodillas. Dócil, Iruka se abrió ante Kakashi, por que estaba igual de excitado que él. La punta del pene se abrió paso a través de las nalgas y Kakashi se quedo quieto ante la entrada. Iruka bufo, lo quería sentir dentro y si no era pronto, terminaría ardiendo en sus propias llamas "Por favor" Le rogó y al parecer, eso era lo que Kakashi esperaba oír, por que al escuchar el ruego se introdujo dentro de Iruka. Con lentitud, se deslizo por el angosto canal y esta vez, fue él el que gimió de placer. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amante y llevo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Iruka. Esas manos, que quedaban empequeñecidas ante las suyas, era una de las tantas cosas que amaba acerca de Iruka. Bajo sus labios y beso con ligereza los labios del otro, él cual lo miro y Kakashi se vio absorbido por esos ojos café, que lo miraban con inmensa ternura y amor. No necesito más aliciente que ese, para comenzar a moverse en el interior de su amante. Con la voz enronquecida por la pasión, le susurro al oído.

"Mío, solo mío" Tomo el lóbulo de la oreja y tironeo de el con suavidad, para luego introducir su lengua dentro del oído.

Iruka lo abrazo y pego su mejilla a la del otro "Siempre" Murmuro, mientras alzaba sus caderas, para sentirlo todo dentro de él y acompañar los movimientos del otro. Kakashi tomo con su mano el inflamado miembro de Iruka y acaricio la punta del mismo con el pulgar. Sintió el fluido que Iruka derramaba y con rápidos movimientos comenzó a masturbarlo. En la penumbra de la noche, el eco de sus jadeos reverberaba en la oscuridad. Entre entrecortados gemidos, ambos culminaron. Kakashi, renuente, salio del cuerpo de Iruka y se tendió a su lado. Iruka se puso de lado y abrazo ese cuerpo sudado y agotado, igual que el de él. Kakashi paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de este y lo acerco mas a él, queriendo que ese momento fuese eterno. Queriendo, que por obra y arte de magia, una dimensión paralela se abriese pasó ante ellos, ofreciéndoles un lugar solo para ellos dos. Pero nada dura para siempre y eso era algo que Kakashi había aprendido a los golpes. "Quédate conmigo" susurro despacito Iruka, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la cintura de Kakashi, como reteniéndolo "Nos podemos escapar" Dijo casi con vehemencia "Solo nosotros dos"

"No" Fue lo único que salio de su boca

"¿Qué soy para ti?" Le pregunto con tristeza al escuchar ese 'No'.

Antes de que Iruka se diese cuenta, Kakashi estaba sobre él, reteniéndole las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza "Lo eres todo" Le contesto

"Yo te amo" Le dijo con la voz ronca y sus ojos empañados por las inminentes lagrimas lo miraron

"Ya lo sé" Le dijo este, mientras soltaba las muñecas. Acaricio el rostro del chuunin y con el pulgar trato de limpiar las lagrimas que caían sin descanso de sus ojos

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Por que te amo"

"Entonces quédate conmigo" Le dijo desesperado

"No. Es mi destino seguir los pasos de Orochimaru y el tuyo, proteger a la aldea" Le aclaro

"Pero, eso significa…" Kakashi se inclino y beso una vez más esos labios

"Eso significa que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tendré que matarte" Kakashi terminó la oración, mientras tomaba uno de los kunai olvidados y lo apoyaba en la garganta del otro, para enfatizar la acción futura

"Moriré con gusto, si son estas manos las que acaban con mi vida" Dijo tomándolas y besando los nudillos de esas manos que minutos antes, le habían acariciado con ternura

"Y luego de matarte…" Dirigió el kunai, que aun sostenía, hacia su propia garganta "Acabare con mi vida. Por que no puedo vivir contigo, pero mucho menos, puedo vivir sin ti" Arrojo el arma lejos. "Ten" Le dio su bandana "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar". Se besaron por última vez y Kakashi se alejo de Iruka, sin decirle adiós, ni un hasta pronto…solo se fue, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. El frío envolvió el cuerpo del profesor, mientras que su corazón latía con lentitud, dando signos; que a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho; seguía vivo.

Cuando regreso a la villa, había una persona que lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa. La cabeza rubia se alzo y unos ojos celestes se fijaron en él.

"Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto

"¿Iruka-sensei?...volvió" Se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo "Que bueno que volvió"

"…Naruto" Iruka sonrió, sorprendiéndose ante su propio gesto y abrazo a Naruto

"Los haremos volver, yo se lo prometo" Lo miro decidido "Aunque me cueste la vida" Naruto se despidió de su sensei y salio corriendo a su casa.

"Sí, los haremos volver…aunque nos cueste la vida" Juro bajo las estrellas, mientras apretaba en su mano la bandana de Kakashi. Por que cuando se volviesen a ver, ninguno de los dos moriría y él haría todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera.

"_Desde esos días de verano, _

_vivo en el reino de la soledad._

_nunca vas a saber como me siento, _

_nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo."_

_Fin_

_06/05/07_

**La canción es de Amaral, se llama "Días de Verano" Y es del disco "Pájaros en La Cabeza"**


End file.
